


The next step

by HeyThereBae



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: A differednt side of Zero, HEAVY M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThereBae/pseuds/HeyThereBae
Summary: Jude and Zero after the events of the wedding of Derek and Ahsha.ON HIATUS





	1. Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this will be told entirely in Gideon's Point of view. I've never really done it like this before so I hope you like it.

After unlocking the door Jude proceded to step inside with me glued to his backside. I could see him smile as I snuggled more into his neck. "I can't believe you brought that thing home with you." I briefly left Jude to close and lock the door before regaining my position.

"Of course I did...what else would I do with it." Jude headed for the kitchen with his partner still attached to him and place the bouquet in a empty vace before filling it with water. "See look it's perfect."

I hummed against his neck and turned him around. "You're perfect." Keeping our eyes locked together I starts undoing his shirt. "In every way and I can't wait to see what the future holds for team Zero...I mean team Gideon." He smiled and let his shirt fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. He watched as I slowly undid my own shirt before slipping it off and grabbing him by the belt. I pulled him all the way to the bedroom and gently pushing him down on the bed. Kicking off my shoes I undid my jeans and pulled them off along with my boxers. Leaning down I pulled off Jude's shoes and socks. Slowly removing his jeans and undergarments, all the while never looking away. I moved so I was face to face with him. All my life I never though I'd be the one to settle down but as I stared down at the beautiful man before me I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" 

I lowered my head and pressed our lips together. It quickly intensified when his fingers weaved through my hair. Hooking my arms around his legs I hoisted them up on my shoulders. Moving one hand up to grip Jude's above his head. "Don't move." As I went to grab the lube on the nightstand Jude stopped me. I frown down at him but he simply smiles.

"You know I can take it...besides I don't want you to be gentle with me. Mark me up...make me yours forever."

Leaning down I whispers possessively into Jude's ear. "You already are mine...forever." Using my other hand I guided myself to Jude's entrance and pushed in. Once fully inside I just sat there and started to press light kisses all over Jude's face. I hear him chuckle.

"Tease."

I smiled before pulling all the way out and easing my way back in. I kept my pase slowly but Jude wanted more so I obliged. I was gripping his hip so tight that I was sure it would leave bruises. As I started pounding into him he's yelling my name. 'Gideon' Telling me to go faster...go harder and I do. I let go of his hands and grip the other side of him. His hands dig into my shoulder blades as I buried my face in his neck. I felt him reach for himself but quickly smacked his hand away. "No touching." I knew he was close and so was I. His legs fell from my shoulders and locked around my waist as I came harder than I ever have before. Jude came soon after, his legs falling flat on the bed as his eyes fell shut.

"Wow."

I placed a few kisses on his chest before moving off the bed. Grabbing a towel I wiped him down before tossing it in the hamper. "I'll be right back." I went over to one of my bags and dug into the side pocket. After retrieving what I needed I went to the kitchen and over to where the bouquet sat. Placing the small box next to it I open it and smiled down at the two wedding bands. I had been planning on asking him to marry me for a while now but never knew where to start. Then after the bouquet incident how could I not. This felt right, Jude felt right and now I was nervous. I look towards the bedroom when I heard Jude call my name. Turning on my heels I headed back to the bedroom where Jude was laying on his stomach watching me with heavy eyes. "Yes?"

"Why'd you leave me?" He pouted. 

"I'm sorry I had to do something." I stayed leaning against the door.

"Come back to bed I'm cold and you're always hot."

His eyes were closed now and I could tell he was falling asleep again. Getting under the covers I pulled him onto my chest and he snuggled against me. "I love you."

"Love you too."

As he slept I stayed awake and could help but think about the upcoming day when he woke up. Would he say yes...would he say no...would he think I was crazy or moving to fast. Sighing I close my eyes, tomorrow can't come fast enough.

~~~~

I was the one to wake up first the next morning and I looked down to find Jude still asleep, snoring lightly. I ease out from under him and head to the kitchen. I turned the stove on and began making breakfast. Fifteen minutes had passed and Jude was still asleep so I set the table and placed the bouquet in the middle with the blue box sitting beside it. Stepping back I made sure everything was perfect before going to the bedroom. Jude was sprawled across the bed with the pillow on his head. "Kinkade get up we gotta get to the arena!" No reply. "Wake up."

Jude groaned but removed the pillow and cracked open an eye. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up I made breakfast." 

Jude looked up. "You...cooked...I never...since when do you know how to cook?"

"I've always known how to cook, the opportunity just never presented itself. Today is different though."

"Why?" Jude asked sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

I just shrugged, a small smile appearing on my face. "Come on before it gets cold." Standing behind Jude I wrapped my arms around him and guided him to the kitchen. This was it. I was going to ask Jude to marry me, no big deal...right?

~~~~


	2. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this will be told in Jude's P.O.V just as he wakes up. I don't know Gideon's last name so I just made one up, hope that's okay. Once again heavy M/M. Also I was thinking about making this a continuing story. Maybe doing Mpreg or adoption, what do you guys think?

Words couldn't describe how Gideon made me feel last night. The things he said stuck to me. Cracking open my eyes I turn to reach for him but he's now there. Turning back I grabbed the pillow and placed it over my head, intent on going back to sleep but before I could I hear his voice.

"Kinkade get up we have to get to the arena!" 

I didn't move. 

"Wake up!"

This time I removed the pillow and stared up at him. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up I made breakfast."

I  looked up. "You...cooked...I never...since when do you know how to cook?"

"I've always known how to cook, the opportunity just never presented itself. Today is different though." Gideon says.

"Why?" I asked sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. Stretching once before getting up and walking over to him.

Gideon shrugged, a small smile appearing on his face. "Come on before it gets cold." 

He wrapped his arms around me and led me out of the bedroom. He was acting weird, not himself. "What's going on with you?" That's when he stopped.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked slightly pulling away.

"Last night and today, it's just not like you." I was nervous. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just...you've been through so much and I just wanted to...to show you that-" Gideon pulled away from Jude and moved back towards the bedroom.

I grabbed his arm before he could get far. "Hey wait I didn't mean anything bad by it. I'm just not use to seeing you like this. Last night was amazing and I thank you for giving that to me."

"I would do anything for you Jude, you deserve everything and more." Smiling once more Gideon moved behind Jude and resumed his walk to the kitchen. "So as I was saying."

I place my arms over his slightly larger ones and lean back against him. As I approached the kitchen I'm hit with a sea of aromas but the first thing that caught my eye was the bouquet. Sitting in front if it was a small black box. "Gideon, what's all this?"

"This is me telling you how much I love you. How much you mean to me and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I turn around when I no longer feel his arms and he's down on one knee. I didn't know what to say so I just stared down at him.

Gideon continued. "I already get to build a home with you. Now I want to start a family with you, grow old with you. I want to see the world with you Jude. Before you my life was total shit. You changed my life in so many ways and I'd be nothing without you. I like introducing you as my boyfriend but introducing you as my husband would make everything so much better. So Jude Kinkade...will you marry me?"

For a long time I'm silent, no words could form in my mouth and I felt lightheaded. He must have noticed because he's up now. Hands resting on my hips. Eyes scared and unsure and I don't know why. Then he looks away but I grab his face and pulls him into a kiss. Soft. Slow. His hands circle my waist pulling me closer. I break apart and lean close to his ear. "Yes." Pulling away I smiled. "But only if I get to take your last name. I want to be far away from Kinkade as I can."

Gideon smiles as well. "Jude and Gideon Black, I think that has a nice ring to it." 

He moves away and to the table to retrieve the ring. His hands start shaking and I couldn't help but smile. He slid the ring on my finger a kisses the tip before doing the same to me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I start pulling him back towards the bedroom. Falling back on the bed I pull him down on top of me. He pulls off my boxers before pulling off his own as I move up to the headboard. He crawls back up to me and kisses me a few times before I switched our positions. Pinning his arms above his head I stare down at his lust filled eyes. "I wanna ride you." Setting back I grab his cock and position at my entrance. Gideon's hands remained behind his head, eyes close. Mouth open. Once he's fully inside of me I place my hands on his chest and slowly move up and down. His hands move to grip my his as I start to move faster. His hands painfully grips my hips but it's okay, I love it. He's trusting up now, matching my pace with just as much passion. I lay my head in the crook of his neck as he wraps his arms around me. Holding  me there while he pounded away. I was close and I could tell he was too. He suddenly flips me onto my back and continues his assault. I take a hold of myself and almost immediately I came. His voice becomes raspy above me, pressing in all the way. I moan when I feel him explode deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and I run my fingers through his sweaty hair. "I love this haircut."

Gideon smiled. "You gotta let me cut yours, I'm not saying it's bad but it can use some work."

I laughed. "Shut up." Glanced at the clock and saw that it was thirty minutes to eight. "Shit we gotta get up or were going to be late." 

"They'll be fine without us."

He snuggled more into me and I smiled. "Come on we can't be late." When he finally moves I sit up and remove the ring.

"What are you doing?" 

I turned around to find him frowning. "I'm going to shower and I don't want to ruin this." He smiled as I sat it on the dresser and started for the bathroom. "I'm going to shower alone because I know if you're with me we'll definitely be late." He pouted but I left anyway.

~~~~

It was Eight forty three and I stood by the door staring at my watch. "Gideon come on we're going to be late, not a good look for the team captain!"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." 

He walked up to me and ran his fingers through my hair. "You're not cutting my hair so get that out of your head." He laughed as I turned to open the door and we left the house together.


	3. Surprise we have a new addition!!

One month later

With Gideon getting more comfortable with his captain role and Jude as EVP things were going great. But between Jude being EVP, dealing with renovation problems and now preparing for their wedding he could tell Jude was stressing. The past few nights he's woken up in an empty bed. It was now a very early Sunday morning and once again Jude wasn't beside him. He was now very glad today was Sunday. Getting out of the bed he headed to the living room to find Jude at the table, papers surrounding him. "Jude, do you know what time it is?"

"I know I'm sorry, I just have to finish up and I'll be right in." Jude replied not looking up.

"It's three forty-five Jude and you've been in here since ten." Gideon walked over to the table and took the paper Jude was holding. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes I am but I need to finish this, what do you think Jelana will think?" Jude went to take the paper back but Gideon moved his hand. "Gideon?"

"I don't care about her, the only person I'm thinking about is you." Gideon says. "Please, just put these away and come to bed."

Jude looked down at the papers scattered around before looking back at his partner. Who was he kidding, he could never say no to Gideon. "Fine." After putting the papers away he followed Gideon back to the bedroom.  Once he was settled with strong arms around his waist he fell asleep almost instantly.

Later around seven Gideon woke up, he eased out of the bed so he wouldn't wake Jude. Suddenly Jude's phone started ringing and he quickly grabbed it. It was Jelana. "Sorry sweetie but he doesn't need you right now." He turned off the phone and put in the bedside drawer. Pulling on a pair of sweats he headed out to the living room. Going to the fridge he grabs some things for breakfast and pulled out his phone. He called Lionel who didn't answer. "Hey Lionel is Gideon, I need your help with something...something big. I need you to come over as soon as you get this, it's about Jude." Hanging up the phone he started making breakfast. An hour flew by and Jude was still asleep. He was about to go check on him when there was a knock at the door. He answers it. "Lionel, glad that you could make it."

"This better be good, and who the hell is Gideon?" Lionel says coming inside.  

Gideon closed the door, he didn't even realize he used his real name. "That's my real name, Gideon Black."

"Oh my god that's the cutest name ever...but I think I'll stick to Zero, nothing bad by it though." Lionel sat her purse on the table and turned to Gideon. "So what was so important that I had to rush over here?"

"Okay so Jude and I have some big news." Gideon says. "Not only are we building a home together but last night I asked Jude to be my husband?"

"You what!?" She yelled.

"Not so loud you'll wake him." Gideon says. "With all this going on he's been stressing and up all night. I just want him to sleep for a while."

"You're serious?"

"I love him." Gideon says smiling. "Anyway were going to keep this quiet for a while, at least until everything settles down."

"Well what do you need me for then?" Lionel asks.

"Well I know nothing about wedding and I don't think Jude does either so can you help." Gideon asks.

"You know Jude's like a son to me and I couldn't be more happy for you two."

"So is that a yes?" Gideon asked.

"It is but I'm his maid of honor." Lionel says. "I make this the greatest day of your lives but again if you hurt him-"

"I won't, I made that mistake once and I'll never let that happen again. He's all that I want and could ever need."

"Well alrighty then, I'll make some calls." Lionel grabs her purse and began to leave.

"Remember Lionel, this stays between us." He called out just as she left. Going to the bedroom he found Jude still sleeping. After putting the food away he quickly dressed, grabbed his keys and left the house. Fifteen minutes later he pulled up to the building and headed inside. Going up to the desk the women smiled at him. "Hello my name is Gideon Black and I'm here to pick up my package."

"Wow you play for the Devil's...sorry I'm a huge fan." She says says. "Um I know this is inappropriate but can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." After giving her and autograph he picked up some things from the store before heading home. Jude was still asleep when he got there and it was now almost twelve. Sitting his package down he warmed the food once more and sat the table for Jude. Once he was done he grabbed his package and headed to the bedroom. Sitting the package on the bed he kneels down on the floor and watched.

Jude groans when he feels a wet tongue on his face. "Go away." He mumbled but the licking continued. Cracking open one eye he jumped up. There was a small brown and black puppy panting up at him. With wide eyes he looked over at Gideon who was smiling at him. "What is this?"

"It's a puppy, it's our puppy." Gideon says crossing his arms on the bed and resting his head on them.

"What...when did you...how did you-"

"I adopted him a week ago and today I was finally able to pick him up." Gideon Says. "His name is Royal Black."

Jude leans back against the headboard and rubs his eyes. "Really...with everything going you decide to bring home a puppy."

"Why not, I want our family to be bigger." Gideon gets up and crawls on the bed. Grabbing Royal he sits on Jude's lap. "I'm worried about you and who knows, taking care of this puppy might get us ready for the next step. Starting a family."

Jude sighed and rubbed the puppy's head. "Who's going to watch him when we're not home?"

"We'll find a sitter, I already got some things set up for him in the den. I think this will be good for us Jude."

Jude eyed the puppy then Gideon before throwing both hands in the air. "Fine, welcome to the family Royal."

....

A little later Jude sat at the table on his third plate of food. He didn't know how hungry he was until Gideon sat the food down in front of him. "Hey what time is it?"

Gideon looks at his watch. "Twelve forty three, why?"

"Where's my phone, Jelana must have called me a hundred times." He got up and headed for the bedroom. After unsuccessfully locating his phone he went back to the living room where Gideon was still seated with their newest addition. "Where's my phone?"

"Don't know." He says not looking away from the TV. "Did you finish your food?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Gideon says getting up. "I'm not going to sit here while you run yourself dry. Jelana will be fine for one day. From now on Sunday is our day to be together. No work, no phones, no paperwork...just the three of us. Okay."

Jude folding his arms over his chest, he wanted to be mad but found himself smiling. "You know I kinda like it when you get all protective like this."

"Well get use to it." Gideon says. "Come here."

Jude smiled and slowly made his over to Gideon. He placed a few light kisses to his lips before holding out his hands. "Okay you've held him long enough it's my turn." 

"That's fine I'll just hold you." He sat back on the couch with his back against the arm rest. One leg rested on the couch while the other was on the floor. Jude laid between his legs, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you." 

Jude smiled. "Love you too."

....


End file.
